simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Ruthenia
the some content of this article is obsolete until further notice, the author is working on other projects and rebuild the country, meanwhile, can check other items posted to my country Laskaris (talk) 04:40, April 22, 2014 (UTC) The 'History of Hellenian Empire '''covers four eras since the existence of Selloi people, the First era, marked by a numerous tribes and the aparition of St. Hellena as unifying the tribes into one, St. Helena led the Selloi people and created the first major tribes also taught the first Orthodox canons, promising the promised land and other essential factors in the spiritual history of the Hellenes, the first Selloi colonists founded the city of Beretea The Second era is knowed as the Rumelian age, when a tribe called Rumelians captured the Selloi city and St. Stephanos was born, unifying all the tribes and Selloi city-states into one large confederate kingdom called Kingdom of Ruma, in this period a strong sense of spirituality and protection of values Hellenic customs, thanks to Ruma Kingdom, the Orthodox Church grew and spread throughout the region, unifying all other tribes under one flag and one religion, the kingdom of ruma for a millennium gave both Selloi and Maurians one Kingdom and one religion where art, culture and tradition of both were united as one people and one idea created by the ecclesiastical protection of self and pride in your ancestry, the Rumelian age finish in 2588 when the capital of the Kingdom of Ruma was destroyed by the Parsian Empire and enslaves everyone in the kingdom, this age is known as the Parsian Age or the Age of Enslavement The Age of Enslavement lasts almost 700 years, until the interregnum, when the Parsian sovereignty weakens and agrees to use the Selloi out of trouble, the Parsian weakness comes with the strength of the Selloi that slowly recover lost liberties and customs, awakening in them the spirit of liberation and unification of a flag in front their oppressors, customs and the memory of his heritage, born of a revolutionary movement called the church and for many riots release Selloi town called "Enosis" brand the great war of the Hellenic Revolution, which lasted almost 30 years and ends with the battle of Ostambal, where the Parsian Empire is abolished and the new Hellenic Empire is created from the ashes, based on the customs and your pride as selloi and the memory of St. Hellena, creating the Hellenian Empire, being Hellenian, the imperial and ancestral unification of all those peoples united under one god, one empire, one emperor, the Basileus chosen for the church. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:85 PlotArea = width:720 height:55 left:65 bottom:20 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:time value:rgb(0.7,0.7,1) # id:period value:rgb(1,0.7,0.5) # id:age value:rgb(0.95,0.85,0.5) # id:era value:rgb(1,0.85,0.5) # id:eon value:rgb(1,0.85,0.7) # id:filler value:gray(0.8) # background bar id:black value:black Period = from:-1000 till:3500 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:500 start:-1000 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:500 start:-1000 PlotData = align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:11 shift:(0,-5) bar:Timeline color:era from:-1000 till:500 text: Early Ages from:500 till:1050 text: Dark Ages from:1050 till:2588 text: Rumelian Age from:2588 till:3220 text: Parsian Age from:3220 till:3500 text: Hellenian Age bar:Events color:era from:250 till:400 text: 1 from:450 till:800 text: 2 from:1000 till:1050 text:3 from:2204 till:2588 text: 4 Early Ages In that time the primitive Selloi appeared for the first time in the peninsula the Selloi with another tribes, and they founded numerous doukelias or comercial city states, developed numerous arts and created works of literature, arts and developed trade, creating a currency system based on the economic might of each doukelia, developed a primitive system of medicine based on herbs and early writers of great texts were Selloi, presumably that cultural advancement and progress in these arts that Selloi became the dominant language in the region, despite the strong Maurian influence in many aspects, especially in trades between different tribes. The period is called early because in the west of the region co-existed numerous state hometowns Selloi and Maurian who traded between them and fought numerous conflicts either by trade disputes as military superiority, either by the many conflicts as evidence little archaeological that can give scientific certainty of the events during the early age of the Selloi, the city states fought against each other for hegemony of the region, this conflict, between myth and reality is called the great war between the city of Maurians called Carantia and the Selloi city called Hispales, this conflict decides the destiny of the ethnic protagonism in the peninsula and the future of the Hellenian culture, when the Hispalians emerged victorious after 20 years of war where the city of Hispales. The victory of Hispales brought hegemony in the region of the Selloi culture and expelled most of the Maurians to the north, where they form another city-states, the most known of the north Maurian city-states is Arcadia, who prospered as a grand maurian city state and becomes the capital of the future Kingdom of Mauria St. Hellena For about 1000 years little is known of this time know that wars and conflicts were constant were too many, only the appearance of the Queen of Hispales, Hellena of Hispales calmed Selloi and unified all tribes into one great culture, and Hellena was a queen and leader of the city of hispales discovered the Orthodox canons and stated that the citizens were followers of the Hispales religion, orthodox religion promoted by all Selloi, achieved, at least for a time, to unite peoples and selloi tribes Hispales and under the mantle of the church and figure, that marriage ended when Hellena died and several leaders of their clans began fighting again, the figure of Hellena became legendary in the tales and the unification Selloi Hellena is know as the founder of the terminology "Hellene", under his rule numerous tribes of the peninsula reunited in Hispales and lived together under one rule, the work of Hellena of Hispales was innovative and brought in if the unification of various tribes and the concept of enosis was born under his command, according to archaeological evidence found near Bagration, the first city-states that were called "Hellene", were founded around the year 400AM, in the ancient cities in literature only remembered as Veseria, Péretia, Vácumia, Egeris, Kalossa, Caratia, Biliris and Terepesos, the figure of Hellena is canonized as a Saint to promote early orthodoxy among Selloi After the death of Hellena, came a dark age that is poorly recorded and has found little evidence except for the foundation of the Rúmelian city of Beretea in the 450 AM, its for this many evidence was lost and death of Hellena caused the decline of the influence of the city of Hispales on region and thus a host of internal conflict that ended with the fall of the city in 388, that city would only be remembered by the Rúmelians 150 years after the founding of Beretea The Dark Ages See Also: Beretea The Dark ages beginning with the founding of the city of Beretea or Rúmina like originally founded by the Rúmelians and finish with the formation of Kingdom of Ruma, about 500 years of times when the Selloi and other ethnic groups. The name also reflects the decline in terms of wealth and material culture, compared to the preceding and subsequent periods The decline of the various city states brought two important events for the Hellenian history: the invasion of the Sarbians and the foundation of Beretea Sarbian Invasion The Sarbians (spelled variously in Latin and Selloi) were an north tribe who migrated from the north of Scorfu region to the south peninsula, probably expulsed by the maurians of Arcadia and they were part of the series of raids and incursions carried out by Sarbian groups during the dark ages. They settled in the ancient city-states, especially in Terepesos where gradually occupied territories and the Selloi had different religious and linguistic conflicts, but once again the church intervened and Rúmelian cleric called Sava travelled to Terepesos and evangelized the Sarbians, achieved a greater understanding between the Sarbs and Selloi Sarbs gradually began to marry into the Selloi acquiring through their customs and religion achieved a harmonious coexistence, the Sarbians arrived and established various linguistic contacts and for generations settled in the area north of the peninsula, bordering the each region and bigger Mauri. Beretea In 450 AM, the Rúmelians, a group of Selloi settled in the west coast of the peninsula travelled after the sarbian migrations and hired diversal colonist from Mauri and Selloi and in a Valley near the actual Protiola river founded the city of Rúmina, settlement at first was a commercial enclave among various peoples installed on the peninsula, gradually became the first city inhabited by all ethnic groups of the peninsula, with a marked predominance Selloi where for 200 years a republican government was practiced until the Rúmelian invasion in 900, where refounded as Beretea, the Selloi form of "the great city" Beretea was the center of culture of the peninsula and from the formation of the kingdom of Ruma, its capital and engage more importantly, thanks to Beretea the spirit of all Selloi was forged under one big flag and various customs and institutions were maintained, expanded trade with other regions and over time (thanks to St. Stephanos) the total evangelization of the Selloi confirmed what the Orthodox religion, where his canons stated that "the Greeks are the natural protectors of orthodoxy, because of its roots the grew only creed and religion with their blood shall die " The big city brought several invasions Rumelios they wanted the city for himself, in 900 AM fell peacefully after the abdication of her last consultation and the city was given to the dynasty known later as the "dynasty of the saints" founded by the grandfather of St . Stephanos Beretea and the founder of the Kingdom of Ruma The Ruma Age PENDING Parsian/Slavery Age The Meretian or Slavery age begins after the Fall of Beretea in 2588 and ends in the Battle of Ostamball in 3217, other intelectuals say the Slavery ends when the enosis begins and the revolution war marks the disolution of the Meretian Empire. When the Meretians arrived, two Greek migrations occurred. The first migration entailed the Greek intelligentsia migrating to west of the region and other migration in the long mountains in the south of the continent. The Greeks living in the plains during Meretian domination were either Christians who dealt with the burdens of foreign rule or Crypto-Christians (Greek Muslims who were secret practitioners of the Greek Orthodox faith). Some Greeks became Crypto-Christians to avoid heavy taxes and at the same time express their identity by maintaining their ties to the Orthodox Church. However, Greeks who converted to Islam and were not Crypto-Christians were deemed Turks in the eyes of Orthodox Greeks, even if they didn't adopt Persian language. Meretian rule of the provinces was characterized by two main functions. The local administrators within the provinces were to maintain a military establishment and to collect taxes. The military establishment was feudal in character. The Sultan's cavalry was entirely Persian and were allotted land, either large allotments or small allotments based on the rank of the individual cavalryman. All non-Muslims were forbidden to ride a horse which made traveling more difficult. The Meretians divided Romania into six sanjaks, each ruled by a Sanjakbey accountable to the Sultan, who established his capital in Ostambal in 2590. The conquered land was parceled out to Meretian nobles, who held it as feudal fiefs (timars and ziamets) directly under the Sultan's authority. This land could not be sold or inherited, but reverted to the Sultan's possession when the fief-holder died. During their life-times, these Meretian nobles, who were generally cavalrymen in the Sultan's cavalry, lived well on the proceeds of their estates with the land of the estate being tilled largely by peasants. The economic situation of the majority of Romania deteriorated heavily during the Meretian era of the country. Life became ruralized and militarized. Heavy burdens of taxation were placed on the Orthodox population, and many Greeks were reduced to subsistence farming whereas during prior eras the region had been heavily developed and urbanized. The exception to this rule was in Tortossa and some minor islands, where many Greeks lived in prosperity. Greeks heavily resented the declining economic situation in their country during the Meretian era. After about 3000, the Ottomans resorted to military rule in parts of Romania, which provoked further resistance, and also led to economic dislocation and accelerated population decline. Ottoman landholdings, previously fiefs held directly from the Sultan, became hereditary estates (chifliks), which could be sold or bequeathed to heirs. The new class of Ottoman landlords reduced the hitherto free Greek farmers to serfdom, leading to depopulation of the plains, and to the flight of many people to the mountains, in order to escape poverty. Romans paid a land tax and a heavy tax on trade, the latter taking advantage of the wealthy Greeks to fill the state coffers. Greeks, like other Christians, were also made to pay the jizya, or Islamic poll-tax which all non-Muslims in the empire were forced to pay instead of the Zakat that Muslims must pay as part of the 5 pillars of Islam. Failure to pay the jizya could result in the pledge of protection of the Christian's life and property becoming void, facing the alternatives of conversion; enslavement or death. Like in the rest of the Meretian empire, Greeks had to carry a receipt certifying their payment of jizya at all times or be subject to imprisonment. Most Romans did not have to serve in the Sultan's army, but the young boys that were taken away and converted to Islam were made to serve in the Ottoman military. In addition, girls were taken in order to serve as odalisques in harems. These practices are called the "tribute of children" (devshirmeh) (in Greek παιδομάζωμα paidomazoma, meaning "child gathering"), whereby every Christian community was required to give one son in five to be raised as a Muslim and enrolled in the corps of the military. There was much resistance, for example, Greek folklore tells of mothers crippling their sons to avoid their abduction. Nevertheless, entrance into the corps (accompanied by conversion to Islam) offered Greek boys the opportunity to advance as high as governor or even Grand Vizier. One prominent example is Pargali Ibrahim Pasha, who was born the son of a Greek fisherman from Parga and became one of the most trusted advisors of Sultan Suleiman and field general and statesman with his own palace. Recruits were in a some cases gained through voluntarily accessions, as some parents were often eager to have their children enroll in the Janissary service that ensured them a successful career and comfort. Opposition of the Greek populace to taxing or paidomazoma resulted in grave consequences. For example, in 2905 an Meretian official was sent from Naoussa Bresia to search and conscript new childs and was killed by Roman rebels who resisted the burden of the devshirmeh. The rebels were subsequently beheaded and their severed heads were displayed in the city of Bresia. In some cases, it was greatly feared as Greek families would often have to relinquish their own sons who would convert and return later as their oppressors. In other cases, the families bribed the officers to ensure that their children got a better life as a government officer. Orthodoxy during Meretian Era The Sultan regarded the Ecumenical Patriarch of the Orthodox Church as the leader of all Orthodox, Greeks or not, within the empire. The Patriarch was accountable to the Sultan for the good behavior of the Orthodox population, and in exchange he was given wide powers over the Orthodox communities, including the non-Greek Slavic peoples. The Patriarch controlled the courts and the schools, as well as the Church, throughout the Greek communities of the empire. This made Orthodox priests, together with the local magnates, called Prokritoi or Dimogerontes, the effective rulers of Greek towns and cities. Some Greek towns, such as Tortossa (main greek community in Meretian era) and Menelogion, retained municipal self-government, while others were put under Meretian governors. Several areas, such as the Mani Peninsula in the Peloponnese, and parts of Skoures (Sfakia) and Salonia, remained virtually independent. During the frequent Meretian wars, The Orthodox Church assisted greatly in the preservation of the Romaion heritage, and during the 29th century, adherence to the Greek Orthodox faith became increasingly a mark of Greek nationality. As a rule, the Meretians did not require the Greeks to become Muslims, although many did so on a superficial level in order to avert the socioeconomic hardships of Meretii rule or because of the alleged corruption of the Greek clergy. The regions of Romania which had the largest concentrations of Meretian Greek Muslims were Bresia. Under the millet logic, Greek Muslims, despite often retaining elements of their Greek culture and language, were classified simply as "Muslim", although most Greek Orthodox Christians deemed them to have "turned-Turk" and therefore saw them as traitors to their original ethno-religious communities. Some Greeks either became New Martyrs, such as Saint Efraim the Neo-Martyr or Saint Demetrios the Neo-martyr while others became Crypto-Christians (Greek Muslims who were secret practitioners of the Greek Orthodox faith) in order to avoid heavy taxes and at the same time express their identity by maintaining their secret ties to the Greek Orthodox Church. Crypto-Christians officially ran the risk of being killed if they were caught practicing a non-Muslim religion once they converted to Islam. There were also instances of Greeks from theocratic or Byzantine nobility embracing Islam such as John Tzelepes Komnenos and Misac Palaeologos Pasha. Romaion historians noted the liberal and generous nature of Meretian Sultans. Ayuzif I, according to a Romaion historian, freely admitted Christians into his society while Muradid II set out reforms of abuses that was prevalent under Greek rulers. Persecutions of Christians did nevertheless take place under the reign of Selim I, known as Selim the Grim, who attempted to stamp out Christianity from the Meretian Empire. Selim ordered the confiscation of all Orthodox churches, and while this order was later rescinded, Christians were heavily persecuted during his era. Decline After the civil war in 3176, The Meretian Empire entered a long decline both militarily each other and internally, leading to an increase in corruption, repression and inefficiency. This provoked discontent which led to disorders and occasionally rebellions. As more areas drifted out of Meretian control, the Meretians resorted to military rule in parts of Romania. This only provoked further resistance. Moreover, it led to economic dislocation, as well as accelerated population decline. Another sign of decline was that Meretians landholdings, previously fiefs held directly from the Sultan, became hereditary estates (chifliks), which could be sold or bequeathed to heirs. The new class of Ottoman landlords reduced the hitherto free Greek peasants to serfdom, leading to further poverty and depopulation in the plains. Tortossa was on its most part a run-down village, its peasant Greek population extremely poor and isolated, not allowed near the Acropolis where the more wealthy Persian were settled. On the other hand, the position of educated and privileged Greeks within the Meretian Empire improved greatly in the 17th and 18th centuries. As the empire became more settled, and began to feel its increasing backwardness in relation to the European powers, it increasingly recruited Greeks who had the kind of administrative, technical and financial skills which the Meretians lacked From the late 3100 Romans began to fill some of the highest and most important offices of the Meretian state. The Phanariotes, a class of wealthy noble Greeks who lived in the wealthy districs of south of Tortossa, became increasingly powerful. Their travels to West as merchants or diplomats brought them into contact with advanced ideas of liberalism and imperialism, and it was among the Phanariotes that the modern Greek nationalist movement was born under the arm of Michael Auronopoulos. The revolution begins with isolated but strong attempts of regaining independence, many revolts led by Auronopoulos own army, many bands and italian-greek mercenaries around the region unite force against the meretians for the Roman Liberty, Auronopulos falls in 3202 in the Battle of Koronia and Meretia gains subjugate the roman revolution, the death of Auronopoulos fell deep into the spirit of the Greeks, who saw the courage of the noble a glimmer of hope that had been forgotten after centuries of slavery and oppression had fallen revolutionary, but his figure became a martyr, many clerics and metropolitan secretly praised him as a true saint and many young Greeks grew or were under his command, despite heavy propaganda measures to erase the Meretian Empreror revolution Auronopoulos memory, his death ended one spark turned on Enosis The Enosis The Bureaucracy and Religion of Merentia was almost Orthodox thanks the decline of the Meretians Institutions, the romans controlled the church affairs and many domestical affairs like education and scholarship, many of the intellectual was of the countries they conquered,like Italians, Greeks and Romans, the orthodox church played a central role in the preservation of national or Basileon identity "greeks, italians and romans are one in the eyes of god, only a basileus can rule the soul of the child of god" said Gennadios III, ecumenical patriarch of the Orthodox Church in a ecumenical service in Demetrias, since then the development of roman society and the resurgence of a roman nationalism in all city states of the peninsula, the roman aristocracy and greek prominent families gained considerable control over Meretian foreign policy and eventually over the bureaucracy as a whole. The Martyrdom was the inspiration of three greek/roman families: the Bagrationi, the Daskalaris and the Philaras, influenced by foreign ideas of imperialism and nationalism, they founded the Enosis (''Union in greek) as an important center of mercantile and national affairs against Meretians rule, with the support of wealthy greek and italians communities, they planned the independence and destruction of Meretians, the formation of is own empire, and empire of greeks, italians and any ethnicity enslaved by the Meretians, in the 3205 Konstantinos Daskalaris, prominent general in chief of the Meretian Empire is called leader of The Enosis and rapidly expanded and was soon able to recruit members of all roman world among all member of society. The Romans soon took advantage of the death of Meretian Emperor to outbreak and planning the insurrection. The crucial meeting was held in Varasia (actual Kalliopolis) where chieftains and prelates from all over the peninsula assembled in 3206, the Patriarch Gennadios presented himself as a favoured of the Enosis and the tension of a possible failure begins, sporadic incidents against meretians occurred, heralding the start of the uprising, the revolution was declared the 29 of June of 3206 by the patriarch himself raised the banner with the cross in the monastery of Agia Lavrea. to the end of april and after years of revolutions, the romans control the south of the peninsula, while the meretians were confined to the fortresses in Tunasi and Bohol. Following the instructions of Konstantinos Daskalaris, that is to prepare the ground and to rouse the inhabitants of Anatoba to rebellion, Papas loaded arms and munitions from Ostambal on a ship on 23 March and proceeded to Mount Athea, considering that this would be the most suitable spring-board for starting the insurrection. Daskalaris finally reunited all in front of Ostambal, capital of Meretian Empire and fight against the empire for the liberation of the Romans, with the victory of the revolutionaries and the definitively liberation of all romans. The consequences of the revolution bring the exile or domination of Meretian people and the stablishment of a Roman Empire, the first roman leader was Konstantinos Daskalaris himself, named Basileus "Today the fatherland is reborn, that for so long was lost and extinguished. Today are raised from the dead the fighters, political, religious, as well as military, for our King has come, that we begat with the power of God. Praised be your most virtuous name, omnipotent and most merciful Lord." this bring the collapse of Meretian Empire and the birth of Roman Empire, as a whole and new state in the peninsula. After twenty years of war and the destruction of almost all the countryside, the Romans take Ostambal in August of 3215 by the entrance of Konstantinos Daskalaris and Manuel Notaras in a triunphal entry of Ostambal after achieved the Meretian chieftain surrender and ejects completely from the country, rapidly the conquerors established a Synod to elect a new king or emperor, the most notable families of the revolutionary army, the Bagrationi, the Philaras, Daskalaris and Papadopoulos want a roman emperor, heir and protector of the romans, for this ideal not ever allow a foreign ruler, the Romans had to survive and govern themselves, for this the ecumenical patriarch Gennadios III elected as protector of the Romans to Konstantinos Daskalaris, since then Konstantinos is named as Konstantinos I, Basileus of the Romans, Greeks and Italians, his name being acclaimed by all the Romans in the renowned city of Auronopolis in 3216. With the coronation of Konstantinos as the Basileus of the new Romaion Empire ends the Meretian Age and begins the Imperial Age Imperial Age Category:Hellenic Empire